Fate (or something like that)
by Girlblunder
Summary: Red Queen, a mix of post season 3 & 4. After the events that brought the people of the Enchanted Forest back to the real world with a new curse, circumstances led Ruby to decide some time away from Storybrooke was needed. On her return she finds that much has changed, even if a few important things haven't.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Written for Red Queen Week 2015. This is sort of an explanation for Ruby being absent for all of season 4, incorporating a prompt from evandre15 on tumblr. Takes place post season 4, with the long sections in italics occurring right after season 3. Hopefully it isn't too confusing.

* * *

The sun was sinking low in the sky, giving the normally crimson car an orange burnish. Ruby fiddled with her radio restlessly as the car moved resolutely to its destination. She was getting closer to Storybrooke.

Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips. It had been a while since her last stop, but there wasn't much located in the area around the town few people knew existed. Part of her idly wondered if it was still there; it certainly had a tumultuous existence to date.

Her eyes flicked over to her seldom-used cell phone. She'd kept the device off for the most part, only powering it on to check in occasionally with her grandmother.

" _Don't you worry about things here, you stay away as long as you need to_."

She shook her head, a small smile on her face. It was odd to have such unwavering support from Granny, but in a way it also wasn't. They'd fought hellishly over the years, but Granny had always been someone she could depend on when it counted.

Part of her worried that things had gotten really bad in Storybrooke and that's why her grandmother was so quick to tell her to stay away - surely Granny would tell her if things were _really_ bad. Wouldn't she?

The wind from her open window tugged indiscriminately at Ruby's long, loose tresses. Soon enough she would know the answer for herself. She turned the radio off as she took the last turn toward Storybrooke.

A few moments later she swallowed hard, her hands clenching at her steering wheel. The road to Storybrooke just...ended. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest, and she fumbled to retrieve her cell phone.

She pressed the number that should connect her with the diner, her breathing shallow and her palms clammy.

" _Granny's Diner_ ," a gruff voice greeted.

Ruby sucked in a greedy breath, immediately at ease. "Hey Granny, you mind telling me why the road to Storybrooke leads to nowhere?"

There was a pause, and Ruby soaked in the familiar clamor of the diner in the background. " _You're here?_ "

"Yep. Do you mind answering my question? I was hoping to kind of slip back in quietly, but yeah…"

Granny huffed over the line, making Ruby smile. " _We'd be here all night if I tried to explain all that nonsense. Let me call Regina so she can let you in. I'll see you soon._ "

The call ended abruptly, Ruby's lips parted in surprise. She felt jittery again. Did Regina really have to be the one to let her back into town?

The phone she'd still been holding began to ring abruptly, and she answered it out of reflex.

" _I'll be there in a few minutes. Once I pass you the scroll, you'll be able to drive back across the town line._ " The voice was brusque and familiar, and goosebumps prickled up over Ruby's limbs despite the warm confines of her coat and jeans.

Many questions threatened to bubble and burst from her lips.

"Okay, thanks," she said quickly. There was the briefest pause before the line went dead.

Ruby nibbled at the inside of her cheek as she tucked her phone into her pocket. She paced nervously for a few steps before forcing herself to stop. The last thing she wanted was to show Regina how uncomfortable she was.

* * *

 _Ruby's blood pumped furiously as she stormed her way to City Hall. She should have known better - Mary Margaret had been getting complacent when it came to Regina. It had been difficult for Mary Margaret to remain objective, that old love for her once step-mother surfacing in the face of how much Regina had seemed to change._

 _Truthfully, even Ruby had been moved with Regina's sacrifice for Emma and Henry. It had all been a farce, of course. Their presence back in the world without magic, once again with tampered memories, was proof enough._

 _Ruby growled, her chest seeming to vibrate with the intensity of her anger. The final door was before her, and she shoved it open without preamble._

" _Regina!" she spat out as the door crashed open. The glass in the frame rattled dangerously._

 _The figure behind the desk stiffened, the dark head that had been lowered slowly rising._

 _Even as Regina's shoulders straightened and a hand discreetly swiped at moist cheeks, Ruby's fury faltered._

 _That was not the face of a triumphant villain. The low light might have hidden the red tinge to Regina's eyes and nose from other people, but not from Ruby._

" _Miss Lucas if you're looking for your bone, you've come to the wrong place." Despite the words, the usual bite that would have accompanied such a quip was absent._

 _Ruby shifted her weight from foot to foot, swallowing uncertainly. "I, uh, thought that-"_

" _Thought? And I was under the assumption that those following the Royal Idiots were incapable of such a feat." Some of Regina's usual vigor had returned. Ruby couldn't decide if she was relieved or annoyed._

" _Regina-"_

" _I know what you thought," Regina interrupted again, "but I'm afraid you'll have to seek answers elsewhere. I don't know why we're here either."_

 _Ruby paused, uncertain about the truth. She cleared her throat lowly. "Is Henry here?"_

 _Regina inhaled sharply, her fingertips going white as she pressed her hands forcefully against the top of her desk. "No."_

 _There was a naked longing in that single syllable, a torment that Ruby at once didn't know but could instinctively relate to. She wasn't wholly certain, but for the moment she believed Regina hadn't cursed them back to this realm._

 _She struggled to find some appropriate words to fill the awkward silence._

" _Shouldn't you be out chasing a car or something? If you're finished disrupting my privacy, I suggest you move along. If I'd wanted a pet, I'm sure I could have found something better suited to my tastes at the pound."_

 _All traces of vulnerability were gone from Regina, and Ruby's lips pressed together in a grim line._

 _For a moment she'd thought that perhaps she and Regina might have had something in common after all; even if that were so, it was clear Regina cared nothing for such a link._

 _She turned and left without another word._

* * *

The scenery seemed to fly by as Regina drove toward the outskirts of Storybrooke. She hadn't been out this way much - the last time had been when a relieved Emma had agreed to a small _vacation_ from Storybrooke.

The time away was good for Emma, the unnatural pull of darkness a daily struggle that Regina was all too familiar with.

It bought her time to figure out what to do now that Emma was The Dark One. As a benefit, it also got Killian out from underfoot as well.

The town line came into view, and Regina focused on the task at hand. She was unable to explain the ball of anxiety that had suddenly taken residence in the pit of her stomach. Ruby wasn't anything to her. She hadn't even realized Ruby was gone until a week of not seeing her at the diner.

The car slowed as she approached the line, the gear shifting into park smoothly under her hand. She stared across the line and drank in the sight of the long-legged brunette that she would never admit she might have missed. A little. Maybe.

* * *

 _Her hands clenched in the pockets of her dark Burberry coat, the cold wood of the park bench grounding her. She knew what the townspeople thought. It didn't bother her, not really._

 _Ironically, the only people that seemed to understand why she couldn't possibly have been responsible for their latest predicament were her once sworn enemies._

 _Mary Margaret's sympathetic gaze was at times comforting and aggravating, but still just a small blip on her radar. The gaping wound that was Henry's absence was at the forefront of her attention. She'd been ready to face the other world without him, but being back in the same realm as before was the greatest torture._

 _The town line was open and free; all she had to do was pack her bags and leave. She had the resources and time to track down Emma and Henry._

 _Still, she struggled. They wouldn't know her. In a world without magic, she wasn't certain she could ever help them remember._

 _Part of her also couldn't help but wonder if that wasn't all for the best. Emma and Henry both deserved to be happy, innocent of the history that had led Regina to cast the first curse. She only wanted the best for her son, and Emma had more than earned her role as his parent._

 _Regina's new life would serve to be the ultimate penance. That didn't mean that her battle with her own self control wouldn't continue._

" _You're kind of thinking_ really _loudly. Some of us are trying to actually enjoy the peace of the park."_

 _Irritation swept through Regina, her lips pressing together in attempt to hide a frown. "You realize thinking is a silent pursuit, correct? Oh, excuse me. I forget how unfamiliar you are with the activity."_

 _Ruby grinned over at her before dropping to sit on a part of the ground cushioned by thick grass._

 _A muscle near Regina's eye twitched, the frown she'd been trying to withhold peeking out. "That wasn't an invitation."_

 _The grin on Ruby's face widened impossibly. Regina's eyes narrowed._

" _It's a public park, Regina. If I'm really bothering you, all you have to do is leave." Ruby leaned back on her hands as she spoke, her grin morphing into a pleased smirk._

 _Regina's right hand withdrew from her pocket, her leather glove squeaking in an attempt to control her temper. It would be simple to conjure a fireball and send the furball scurrying along her way._

 _She sighed and averted her gaze, brightening when she spotted a sizeable twig. Her hand beckoned the stick over until it floated gracefully into her open palm, lips twitching in delight. "Here Ruby; go fetch."_

 _Her arm extended as she haphazardly threw the branch, garnering an aggravated look from the lounging wolf. She smiled to herself._

" _Yeah, 'cause that_ never _gets old." Ruby rolled her eyes but remained seated._

 _The former queen adopted a faux innocent look. "You looked bored. I was only trying to help, dear."_

" _Sure," Ruby replied flatly, amusement making her lips curl ever so slightly._

 _Silence descended, and for a moment Regina almost felt content._

* * *

Ruby stared out across to where she knew the road to Storybrooke should be. Her eyes strained as she tried to pinpoint where the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign should have been.

She raised a hand to comb her fingers through her hair, restless and wondering just how long Regina would keep her waiting. Nothing had moved on the other side of the town line, the lush forest vegetation revealing nothing to her.

Just as she considered crossing on foot to see if anything would happen, something clattered out onto the gravel of the road. Her sharp eyes spotted the small scroll immediately, and she hastily retrieved the partially unrolled parchment.

Did she have to read from it? She bit at the inside of her cheek and shrugged. Regina hadn't said anything about that, so she made her way back to her Camaro. She settled into the familiar seat and took a breath before turning the key to the ignition.

The car inched forward to the invisible barrier, an odd sensation tingling through her body as she pulled up on the other side. It was an anticlimactic moment, nothing seeming out of the ordinary on the old road to Storybrooke.

Regina was there to the left, arms crossed as her fingers tapped impatiently at her bicep. Her hair was longer than Ruby remembered, the dark locks a several inches past her shoulders. She looked snug in her herringbone trench coat and dark slacks, and not altogether pleased to see Ruby.

The moment was bittersweet for Ruby, but she was careful to keep her face clear of emotion as she turned off her car and exited her vehicle. "Hey."

Dark eyes flicked over her once dismissively. "Miss Lucas."

Ruby rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. "Some things haven't changed."

There was no reaction from Regina. Ruby hunched her shoulders and turned her head to indicate the space behind her. "Well, that's new."

"More has changed than you know," Regina said enigmatically.

The words inspired Ruby's pulse to accelerate, but she calmed herself. Some things might have changed, but there were a few things that Ruby was certain of. Regina extended a hand in her direction, and Ruby tried not to react.

"The scroll, Miss Lucas." Regina offered her an annoyed look.

Ruby was glad she hadn't done anything embarrassing, scooting forward to drop the scroll into Regina's waiting grasp. "Well, see ya Regina."

She wasn't really running away, she told herself. It was clear, like always, that Regina wasn't interested in talking.

The effort it took not to look in the rear-view mirror as she drove away was almost painful.

* * *

" _Fuck!" The word was a nearly unintelligible growl. She felt like tearing something apart._

" _Are you following me, Miss Lucas?"_

 _Ruby's head jerked in the direction of the voice, agitated that she'd been too lost in her own frustration to recognize Regina's presence. Normally it only took a whiff of Regina's unique scent or the rustle of expensive fabric to give the former queen's presence away._

" _Not at all Madam Mayor," she bit out sharply. The nearly full moon provided an apt source of light, but she really hadn't expected anyone to be skulking around the shadowed side of the diner._

 _Regina looked as immaculate as always, her hair perfectly in place despite its increasing length. Her anthracite blazer was open, revealing the pressed slacks and a half-unbuttoned silk shirt that the former queen was prone to wearing._

" _You look ready to bite someone's head off. I hope your shots are up to date."_

 _The smug tone rubbed Ruby in exactly the wrong way. She knew Regina was simply trying to get a rise out of her, but she really didn't feel up to their usual odd banter. "I might be the wolf, but you can really be a bitch sometimes Regina."_

 _Regina's chin rose, and Ruby could see a dangerous glint enter the dark eyes. "Careful dear," a fireball ignited in one hand, "and do remember who you're talking to."_

 _Ruby's nostrils flared at the challenge. She heard a quick intake of breath, and knew that her eyes must have glowed in response to the former queen's words. Wolf's Time was near, and Regina was doing a marvelous job at saying all the wrong things._

" _Like I could forget the woman that cursed us all here in the first place?" She stalked forward aggressively._

 _Regina didn't budge, her lip curling up in a sneer. "Oh I'm sorry - it must be horrible to have to put up with indoor plumbing, grocery stores, and over-the-counter medicine."_

" _You're right, Regina. I had a pretty good life here. You even kept me and Granny together." Ruby kept moving, stopping scant inches from Regina's face. "There's one thing I don't get."_

" _Only one? I find that hard to believe."_

 _Ruby waited, enjoying Regina's mildly triumphant look. "Is there a reason you cursed me to wear such skimpy clothes all the time? It's interesting, especially since you spent so much time in the diner."_

 _She took pleasure in the brief anger that flitted over Regina's face; it was gratifying to know that she could get under Regina's skin just as the former queen did her own._

" _There's nothing to wonder about, dear. There was just something so_ invigorating _about seeing the pure Snow White's best friend become the town harlot." Regina's breathing had increased with her anger, her chest brushing dangerously close to Ruby's._

" _You seemed to take great pleasure in watching me; I wonder, how much_ did _you watch?" Courtesy of Emma, it was no secret to those closest to the royal family that Regina had an extensive set of skeleton keys._

 _Silence reigned, the air thick with tension. Anticipation made Ruby's skin prick and adrenaline pulse through her body._

 _Regina's tongue flicked out to moisten her bottom lip, and a moment later they lunged toward each other. Their mouths met in a furious kiss, teeth nipping and biting as their hands clawed at each other's clothes._

 _Ruby's head ducked as she worked at Regina's exposed neck, inhaling sharply when a rough hand pulled her back by her hair._

" _Leave a mark on me, and you'll regret it," Regina hissed._

 _The words made Ruby bare her teeth in a fierce grin. "I hope so."_

* * *

Regina smiled over at Roland as he happily munched on a fry, his large brown eyes sparkling with joy. Henry was seated next to him, occasionally checking to make sure the much younger boy didn't make too much of a mess.

Her heart warmed to see the way they interacted, pleased that she'd raised a boy so accepting and responsible. It had been difficult for Henry with Emma away, but video chats had gone a long way into making the distance more tolerable.

Noting that the boys were fine, her eyes drifted to the long counter that wrapped around Granny's Diner.

Mary Margaret, David, and Ruby were huddled together in a group on a few of the high stools. By the serious looks on their faces, Ruby was being caught up on the happenings of Storybrooke over the last few months since she'd been gone.

There was a frown on Ruby's face, her brows furrowed as she slowly nodded in acceptance of whatever Mary Margaret was saying. Ruby unexpectedly straightened in her seat, her head turning toward where Regina was sitting.

Regina forced her attention back to the boys so Ruby's grey-green eyes wouldn't catch her staring, her heart pounding at the near miss.

"Everything alright Regina?" Robin inquired, his arm dropping from the back of their booth to rest on her shoulder.

The weight on her shoulder felt heavy, but Regina didn't comment. "Everything's fine."

She forced a smile on her face to reassure him further, her eyes only flicking over his face briefly.

* * *

 _Regina's fingertips traced softly over her neck, absently following the marks that lingered over the delicate flesh. She could have made them disappear with just a wave of her hand, but with her life in the current state it was, the memory of the previous night served as a pleasant diversion._

 _She sighed and refilled her wine glass, the rich color of the Merlot making her think of the bruise she'd left on Ruby's hip. After another fruitless day of trying to figure out what had happened over the last year and why they were once again in this world with altered memories, the distraction was welcome._

 _Her arm extended to retrieve her glass, another sigh passing her lips as she turned to move to the den. A hand rose to comb through her hair as she took her first step, her gaze idly wandering past the open windows of her kitchen._

 _She froze when she realized there was something out on her lawn. Her pulse accelerated as she set her wine back down, hurrying outside a moment later._

 _A massive black wolf was sitting in the middle of her lawn, its golden eyes watching her every movement. Her breathing became erratic. Energy pulsed through her body, her senses on high alert as she waited._

 _She swallowed once. "Ruby," she said lowly._

 _The wolf's ears flicked in her direction, but the animal remained still. Scarcely a second after that the wolf burst into motion, headed directly for Regina._

 _Regina raised her chin and stood her ground. She gasped when suddenly Ruby was before her, long strong arms reaching for her and lifting her like she weighed little more than a feather._

 _Her legs moved to automatically wrap around narrow hips, Ruby's hands helpfully hiking the skirt of her dress up to make the movement easier._

 _The air between them was feverish as they tried to control their breathing. Her hands combed and tangled through Ruby's wild locks, unable to look away from the primal need she saw in the woman before her._

 _Ruby's eyes shifted from their normal green to gold and back, and her lips parted as if to speak._

 _Regina lowered her head quickly and nipped at Ruby's plump lower lip, not wanting to ruin the moment with words or thinking. This was just about need; her need and Ruby's, nothing more._

 _She groaned with delight as Ruby's ravenous mouth found the sensitive flesh of her neck. They sank to the ground a moment later._

* * *

Long legs worked solidly as Ruby took her normal course through and around Storybrooke. She'd kept up with her running as she'd traveled - not always an easy feat, but one she'd persevered in.

Even though she'd already covered more than half of her usual path, her heartbeat remained slow and steady. The air was crisp and cool, the town peaceful at this early hour.

She was glad to have the time to herself, Mary Margaret and baby Neal having consumed most of her time back so far. She'd managed a small chat with Belle as her friend stopped by to pick up an order from Granny's, but other than that her time had been spent being caught up by her best friend.

There was a lot to take in, a lot that she'd missed. It had been a struggle to hear about all the difficulties her friends had to contend with while she was away.

If she'd still been in Storybrooke, so much could have been prevented. Though she was at her strongest during Wolf's Time, her senses and strength far surpassed that of any normal human for the remainder of the time. She could have been a great asset in the town's struggle against the Ice Queen, the Queens of Darkness, and a determined Rumpelstiltskin.

Despite Mary Margaret's assurances not to beat herself up about her absence, that was easier said than done. So many people had been hurt in the months she'd been away, not to mention the fact that Emma was now the Dark One. It was almost too much to come to terms with.

Her mind turned to Regina, and all the troubles the reformed Evil Queen had been forced to endure. Ruby's step faltered.

Part of the reason she'd been able to leave - she'd been forced to leave - was how happy Regina had finally seemed to be. Though she was torn about Robin Hood and his role as Regina's soul mate, she would never wish such upheaval on the woman she cared so much about.

Still, things seemed to have worked out for Regina even without Ruby's presence. Though Regina's sister-slash-nemesis was carrying Robin's child, that didn't seem to have disrupted the predestined couple's happiness much.

She swallowed past the lump in the throat as she recalled the cozy scene she'd glimpsed the previous day. There they'd all been: Regina, Robin, Roland, and Henry. There'd been plenty of smiles and laughter, and though Ruby had felt a sharp yearning for what the moment had represented, she couldn't deny how content Regina had looked.

The memory was pushed away forcefully as Ruby continued on her way. She was determined to continue with her life as if nothing had changed. Stolen moments with Regina were best forgotten.

* * *

 _Ruby hummed to herself as she collected the food Regina had ordered. She'd tried reminding the queen that delivery wasn't really a thing most diners did, but as usual she'd been ignored._

 _Excitement curled through her as she considered why Regina might have been so insistent that she deliver the food. Things had been tense in the town as they'd all worked to discover where Zelena could be hiding and what she was up to, and Ruby had come to rely on her secret couplings with Regina more than she knew was wise._

 _The doorbell had barely sounded its first chime when the door was unceremoniously opened and Ruby was forcefully yanked inside. The paper bag in her hand was forgotten as Regina slammed the door shut and began nipping at her neck. Hands tugged impatiently at her clothes, and it took Ruby a moment to reacquire her sense of equilibrium._

 _She pushed Regina away carefully, her chest heaving as she tried to gain control of her breathing. "Not that I mind, but what's going on?"_

 _The fierce look on Regina's face shifted into irritation. "What do you mean?"_

 _Ruby frowned, her eyes carefully observing the tiny crinkles that marred her lover's face. "We never meet like this during the day, especially not when someone could stop by at any moment. What's up?"_

 _She licked her lips nervously. Was Regina becoming as addicted to their liaisons as she, herself was? Was this, whatever it was, becoming something that might actually mean something? Ruby didn't know, but she wanted to find out._

 _Regina made a small sound of frustration in her throat, her eyes rolling. "Does it matter? I just wanted a little distraction."_

 _A sour taste grew in Ruby's mouth. Regina always did something like this when she tried to actually talk about what was happening - the way their bodies seemed drawn to one another when they were alone._

 _The petite woman began to pace, and worry began to curl in Ruby's gut. She was hardly Regina's confidante, but something was going on._

" _A distraction from what?"_

 _Regina flung her hands up in the air, her movements frantic as she continued pacing. "Fate," she said bitterly._

 _Her eyes were hard when she turned back to face Ruby, softening nearly imperceptibly as she approached her tall lover._

 _When the kiss came, Ruby was unable to resist. There was something different about this time; where their couplings were normally frantic and feverish, today was soft and slow._

 _It wasn't until later that Ruby understood that Regina had been saying goodbye. It had been hard to ignore Regina's conversation with Tinker Bell later at the diner, especially when the former queen was admitting to the fairy that she'd found her soul mate._

 _One single stupid tattoo identified that person as Robin Hood._

* * *

Regina forced a smile on her face as she and Robin made their way into the small hospital room.

Zelena smirked at her from her prone position, her shirt hiked up as the technician applied a clear gel to her bare stomach. "Hello dearest sister," the redhead quipped caustically.

"Zelena," Regina said evenly. Next to her Robin shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, still not certain how to act in the company of both sisters.

She mentally recited an elvish spell that would leave her sister with a rather embarrassing rash to keep calm. The next breath she expelled swept away her agitation, and she allowed something else to grow as the anxious looking technician began speaking.

The child in Zelena's womb was still quite small, and despite the circumstances that had led to the creation of the child, Regina felt excited.

Robin took a step closer to the small screen, wonder on his face. His hand rose to rest on Zelena's pale arm. "Look at him."

"Or her," Zelena corrected with raised brows.

"Or her," Robin conceded, his eyes glued to the small figure of his unborn child.

Despite the joy Regina felt at viewing the miracle of life before her, she couldn't help but feel like an outsider privy to what should have been a private moment between Robin and Zelena.

She shook her head to relieve herself of such thoughts. Robin was her soul mate. They were meant to be together. She repeated that thought to herself in hopes of recapturing the joy she'd felt just a few moments ago.

Zelena's bond with Robin was important, but nothing compared to the way fate had bound he and Regina together as soul mates.

That hadn't changed because Zelena had tricked Robin into getting her pregnant, or because Ruby had finally returned to Storybrooke.

* * *

 _The crystal decanter crashed against the wall of her home loudly, and Regina felt satisfied at its total destruction. Her happiness had been short lived, of course._

 _Emma Swan, the woman that had given her the greatest gift ever in Henry, had taken away her second chance with the soul mate she'd thought left behind in the land of fairy tales._

 _There was a certain symmetry to her current predicament, and Regina's shoulders sagged in defeat. She hadn't wanted to see anyone, not even Henry. She didn't want her son to see her like this._

 _Her life was a mess, and so was she. There was little she could do to rectify her situation, bound by her new determination to be_ good _. She didn't have many friends here in town, and right now she couldn't stand the pity in Mary Margaret's gaze or the suffocating apology in Emma's._

 _She considered the mess of broken glass and spilled scotch with a sigh. A little magic would clear it away in a moment, but Regina moved to collect the appropriate broom, dust pan, and soft cloth to manually clean it up anyway._

 _As she was cleaning up the last of the debris, a thought made her bite her lip. Maybe this was exactly as things were supposed to be. It had been decades since a little fairy dust had identified the man with that tattoo as her soul mate, and a whole other world away._

 _Robin was nice, but rather boring. His kisses were pleasant, but she enjoyed them more for what they represented than what they actually made her feel._

 _A hand rose absently to brush at her lips. His kisses were nothing like the ones she'd shared with Ruby._

 _Ruby was fire; she seared Regina's flesh everywhere they touched. Long after their bodies had met again and again, Regina could still feel the heat of_ her _in every movement. It was intoxicating and enthralling, and exactly what she'd needed for a long time._

 _It had been easy to get lost in Ruby's arms. They hadn't spoken since their last rendezvous, but Regina knew that Ruby had been well aware of Robin's new status in her life._

 _She hurriedly finished her clean up, restlessly making her way to the hallway mirror to check her appearance as soon as she finished. After a few adjustments, she raised her hands in a familiar gesture. Violet smoke whorled around her, and a moment later she was in Ruby's room at the B &B._

 _Ruby's very_ empty _room._

* * *

There was a commotion outside the diner, and Ruby huffed out a breath in annoyance. She'd only been back a few days, but Storybrooke really hadn't changed all that much. Leroy's loud voice was distinctive amongst the din, and Ruby found herself heading out to see what was wrong.

The bell over the door clanged loudly as she stepped outside. Mary Margaret was in the middle of the small crowd, baby Neal in her arms as she ardently discussed something with David and the dwarves around her.

"Snow?" the old name slipped from Ruby's lips out of habit.

Mary Margaret looked at her immediately, concern stamping her face with a furrowed brow and a frown. "Ruby."

"What's wrong?"

Ruby's worry deepened when Mary Margaret shared a look with David before turning back to regard her. "Regina's missing, and we don't know how to find her."

Panic stabbed through Ruby's chest and she had to force herself to appear calm. "Missing? When's the last time you guys talked to each other?"

"Yesterday. She's been researching ways to help Emma, and she told me she was going to try something out in the woods." Mary Margaret's throat worked nervously. "She said it was dangerous, and she didn't want anyone to get hurt in case things went wrong. She's not answering her phone, and she should have been back last night at the latest."

Ruby's hands moved behind her back, tugging furiously at the low apron that hung around her hips. "Do you know where she was headed? The forest around Storybrooke isn't exactly small."

Mary Margaret's head shook unhappily. "She wasn't specific."

"Maybe Robin knows? I'll stop by his camp first." Ruby felt a twinge of discomfort at the thought of interacting with the man, but Regina's well-being overruled any awkwardness she might experience.

"Oh good, I was going to ask if you could help us find her. I feel so much better knowing you will." A warm hand reached out to squeeze Ruby's shoulder. "I _know_ you'll find her."

Mary Margaret's confidence settled her anxiety a bit, though Ruby still felt worried beyond measure. "I'll call you and let you know when I find her."

She shared a nod with David before slipping away, determined to find Regina.

* * *

The ground was cold and hard beneath her, a few large tree roots digging into her lower back rather uncomfortably. Regina would have rolled over if she'd had the energy.

As it was, blinking was proving to be taxing. Her head hurt, and her mouth felt dry and full of cotton. It was difficult to think. She tried to remember where she was and how she'd gotten here. She shifted slightly, crying out in surprise when an acute sense of agony rippled through her body.

Her hand moved carefully down her torso to try and find the source of pain. She shuddered when her fingers brushed over a jagged crystal jutting out of her abdomen.

Ah, yes, _that_.

A laugh bubbled up in her throat, and she didn't try to suppress it. Laughing brought pain, but it also brought its own sort of relief.

The intricate spell she'd been attempting required just the right ingredients, and she hadn't been sure the meager fragments of ensorcelled glass retrieved from Gold's shop would be sufficient for her task. It was hardly easy to create a living vessel that could serve as an anchor for the great darkness that Emma carried, so _of course_ she'd failed.

Her hands tingled as she tried to use magic, but nothing happened. She blinked blearily and looked down toward the crystal embedded in her body. It seemed she'd partially succeeded.

The crystal was alive and attempting to consume her magic. She laughed again, not surprised when it broke off into a sob. No one was out here, and no one knew exactly where she'd been headed.

She hadn't wanted to risk revealing her precise location; even Robin could be an idiot when it came to heeding her warnings. Anyone she'd informed would have likely followed her. She'd survived the attempt solely because she'd been the person casting this spell. Any nearby living creature would have been consumed instantaneously if she'd failed - and she had, after a fashion.

"After decades of plots and countless enemies, I die by my own hand. How quaint," she mumbled as she stared up at the trees.

No. _No._ She didn't have to die, this was a different world. Where was her cell phone? She looked around, trying to locate the device.

Henry would be going crazy, and he would no doubt get his grandmother on the hunt. Her lips twitched in amusement when she considered Mary Margaret rallying the town to try and figure out what had happened.

She idly wondered if her _True Love_ would be able to find her in that irritating way David always seemed to be able to home in on Mary Margaret.

"I will always find you," she mocked aloud, snorting at the thought of Robin using a similar phrase.

Robin was a great tracker, but his abilities were quite limited. She'd used magic to get to her current location, and it would probably take magic to find her.

Maleficent and Lily were unreachable, hidden away at a cabin Regina hadn't told anyone about. The two had needed the privacy to get to know each other better as mother and daughter, and Regina had been happy to assist since more than half of the town still demanded retribution for wrongs committed long ago.

The town was full of simpletons.

Her mind turned to more important tasks as she continued to feel around herself with one hand.

If there was one thing she'd learned from Snow White over the years, it was that the woman was nothing if not resourceful. Her hand landed on the familiar shape of her phone, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

The dark, shattered display did little to bolster her hope. She dropped her arm and stared back up at the trees.

At least the sun was out, she thought bitterly. Its rays warmed her face as she slipped into a light doze.

* * *

Robin had proved to be a waste of time, the man totally unaware of what Regina had planned. He'd already contacted Henry and Mary Margaret by the time Ruby had arrived at his camp. He'd seemed a little lost, but determined to find the woman he loved.

They'd formed a group with his Merry Men, spreading out and beginning a sweep of the forest. Ruby's patience had only lasted for the first half hour. Though the group was full of efficient trackers, they were loud and their heavy scents made it difficult for Ruby to try and discover the faint, light scent that was unique all to Regina.

She'd informed Robin that she worked better alone, and had run off before the befuddled man could protest. On her own she moved much faster, especially with the way she was currently pushing her body.

The trees around her revealed nothing, and it was only her wolf-self that allowed her to keep her footing around the uneven terrain. Before long her clothes were damp with sweat.

Her instincts were screaming at her that she needed to find Regina _soon_. It had been too long since anyone had seen the powerful woman.

If Regina was hurt so badly that she couldn't return home and magic wasn't an option, things were dire indeed.

Ruby crested a small hill in frustration, her head turning from side to side as she tried to pick up some hint of Regina's presence. Her body stilled after a moment, her head tilting toward the northwest. It wasn't Regina's scent, but the acrid smell of unnatural magic.

She cursed silently, wishing it were Wolf's Time so she could move even faster than her human form allowed. The smell grew stronger, and she felt a desperate hope growing in the pit of her stomach.

Soft and subtle, there was just a hint of _Regina_ underneath the pungent smell of magic gone awry.

She crashed through a group of dense bushes and nearly stumbled over Regina's recumbent form. A dark eye slowly opened to regard her.

"Did no one ever housebreak you? You're loud enough to wake the dead."

Ruby grinned despite the fear she felt at seeing the large object jutting out of Regina's body. "Granny tried, it just didn't stick."

She knelt on the ground to get a closer look at Regina's injury, surprised when a cold hand gripped her own. It took her a few attempts to swallow around the lump in her throat. "You know anyone that might be willing to give it another shot?"

Regina was silent, her face betraying little emotion. Her hand tightened around Ruby's. "Maybe."

It wasn't much, but it was enough to make Ruby smile. She leaned back, attempting to pull her hand back so she could dig her phone out of her pocket.

"Stay," Regina said, the pulse in her neck showing her erratic heartbeat.

Ruby stopped trying to pull her hand away, instead leaning closer to the prone woman. Her free hand rose to tuck some loose strands behind Regina's ear. "I _am_ staying, I just need to call for help. I don't think I should move you."

Regina nodded in acquiescence. Ruby decided that she could fish her phone out of her pocket with her free hand anyway. It was a little awkward squeezing her hand across to the opposite pocket into her tight jeans, but she managed.

The call was quick, and Ruby felt better knowing help was on the way. Regina shivered, and Ruby tugged off her coat and laid it over as much of Regina's body as she could.

The former queen offered her a half-smile in thanks. They looked at each other for a few beats before Ruby forced her gaze away. "David is coming with Dr. Whale," she paused as her mouth worked silently, "Robin's with them too."

The cool hand that had gripped hers was warmer now, and it shifted until their fingers were entwined. "Ruby, how did you find me?"

Regina looked befuddled and hesitant, her mouth curved down into a frown.

"Regina...I'm a _wolf_."

Ruby blinked in confusion when Regina began laughing hysterically, the hand not clasping her own moving to clutch around the crystal that was no doubt making the laughter quite painful.

"What's so funny?" she asked when Regina's mirth finally tapered down.

The rich brown eyes that looked her over affectionately seemed to twinkle. "Nothing."

Ruby frowned, certain that Regina's outburst had hardly been nothing _._

A peaceful expression stole over Regina's face, her eyes slipping closed as she mumbled softly. "It's funny how things work out, don't you think?"

About to ask another question, Ruby closed her mouth when a weak hand tugged insistently at her shirt. She leaned forward in concern, only to be guided into a soft kiss.

A smile played at her lips as she pulled away, wondering if Regina would even remember this moment later. "Yeah."

* * *

evandre15's prompt: Regina is hurt somewhere in the woods and Ruby has to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** :This has actually been finished for weeks, I just never got around to posting it. I was inspired to write it right after Adele's new single was released. I doubt I'll write more for this, but I think this ends well enough.

* * *

The night was quiet, the cerulean light of the full moon penetrating through the sparse clouds that had accumulated in the Maine sky.

Ruby paused, her ears flicking her as she tried to determine if anyone or anything had noticed her approach. There was sound several meters to her left. She lifted her head, black nose twitching as she tried to catch a scent on the air.

Deer.

She turned away in disinterest, her paws flexing against the cool earth. Crisp leaves crunched softly as she moved, the sound lost amidst the dense trees.

Her destination was close, and her heartbeat sped up. As she pushed through a last collection of dense shrubbery, she could see the large house just off in the distance.

Her tail twitched nervously. She probably shouldn't be here.

Movement caught her attention, and Ruby stilled.

Regina was sitting outside on one of the comfortable lawn chairs, a thick blanket settled around her legs. As Ruby watched, the seated woman's head tilted back.

Ruby smiled internally. Regina was looking up at the stars.

The side door to the house opened, and Ruby's joy faded.

"Would you like some tea?" Robin inquired as he approached Regina.

Regina's head shook carefully. "I'm fine."

Robin moved to stand alongside Regina, one hand reaching out to brush softly at Regina's hair.

Ruby growled lowly.

"Are you sure?"

The hand that reached up to cup Robin's hand was pale - still too pale to be considered healthy.

"I'm sure."

Robin smiled down at Regina, the deep lines around his eyes crinkling. "Alright. Let me know if you need anything."

Regina didn't say anything, her head dipping once in a nod to acknowledge his words.

Once Robin was gone, Ruby sat. She shouldn't linger. Just because Regina didn't know she was here, that didn't make it okay. She pawed at the ground in front of her.

Since finding Regina nearly a week ago in the woods, she'd hardly seen the woman at all. A low whine escaped her throat at the thought.

As far as the people of Storybrooke knew, she and Regina had no ties beyond Mary Margaret and the rest of the Charming family. It would have been awkward to linger at the hospital for too long, the brief moments she'd managed had been doubly so because of Robin's persistent presence.

The pull of wanting to check on Regina was too much to resist - especially when she was wearing her wolf skin and instinct constantly threatened to overpower good sense.

Even now, she wanted nothing more than to push forward and get a better look. Regina's scent was still tinged with something _wrong_. The Blue Fairy had been reluctant enough to help despite Mary Margaret's insistence; something could have easily been missed.

She stood and took several paces to the left, her attention still focused on Regina as she worried over the right course of action. Her body moved automatically in a small repetitive path as she considered approaching Regina. Perhaps she could just voice her concerns to Mary Margaret.

Her tail drooped when she realized the latter option was the best option. Despite the brief moment she and Regina had shared in the forest, the former queen had been distant in their brief interactions.

"Ruby."

The word was softly spoken, but easily heard by Ruby's keen ears. She stiffened and turned slowly to face Regina.

Regina exhaled softly, imagining the breath escaping in a white puff of air. Her eyes slid open and she noted with no small amount of amusement that she was wrong. Though she felt so very cold, the night was only a little chilled.

She adjusted the blanket on her lap, trying to insulate herself better from the cold that seemed to pervade from her very bones. It was no use.

She hadn't felt warm in a week. The last time had been…

"Ruby," she said without thinking.

Her face was sad as she looked up at the moon, her eyelids drooping once more as she recalled the warmth of a smooth long-fingered hand against her own. Even the bright red coat that she'd snickered at in her pettiest moments had been oh so very _warm_.

The jacket lining had still been infused with the heat of the tall werewolf, the grudgingly missed scent as comforting as the warmth itself.

Regina's hands clenched at the thick blanket, trying to stop herself from thinking of the few clear memories she had of her latest magical mishap. Her memory was muddled on the incident, and it irked her that what she did remember was tainted by something that should never have happened.

Something brushed against her hand. She opened her eyes reflexively, inhaling a sharp breath when she realized the enormous wolf, whose chest was higher than her seat, was _Ruby_.

The large head was bowed low, the golden eyes enigmatic as Ruby waited for her reaction.

She knew she should do nothing and let the wolf wander off. They stared at each other for a few brief moments before Ruby's head dipped lower for just a moment. Ruby shifted to turn and walk away.

Despite what she knew was _right_ , Regina reached out to brush softly against the thick fur before Ruby could fully turn away. She was stunned by her own concession, her mind murky as her body cried out for warmth.

The wolf turned and nudged tenderly at her hand, the cool nose trailing softly over the goose pimpled flesh of her wrist and up over the long sleeve of her shirt.

As the furred head nuzzled at her own, Regina was unsurprised to feel the delicate press of a warm, human cheek against her own.

"You're cold."

Regina swallowed at the low voice, her lips twitching with the effort it took not to smile.

"You don't say," she said dryly.

Ruby leaned back, her long wavy hair creating a small curtain of darkness between them. "My fur is pretty warm." Her eyes held a hesitant question.

Though Regina was very tired, she found herself scooting over. "No, this is fine."

Ruby's grey-green eyes seemed to twinkle with delight, her lips curling up into a smile.

Regina's eyes narrowed. "I don't want to smell like forest _or_ dog."

The low chuckle she received was soothing and familiar. She held her breath as Ruby gently moved her until she was resting snugly between Ruby's legs, her head cushioned by a firm shoulder.

Long arms moved around her, once again adjusting the blanket. Even without it, she could feel the immediate difference.

Heat seeped into her flesh from behind, and she began to relax. She'd almost forgotten what it was like not to be cold, the time before the needle pricks of icy pain was a distant memory after a week.

The world around her had seem distant and muffled, but as she sat with Ruby curled around her, the images around her began to sharpen. Her thoughts began to clear.

This wasn't right. Robin was just inside, the man she knew as her soul mate having not wandered far from her side since her nearly fatal attempt at magic.

As if summoned by her thoughts, the side door to the house creaked in warning. Her heart seemed to leap up into her throat. Robin couldn't find them like this.

"Ruby," she said as she began to straighten up. Her hand pressed down, only to find the cool side of the lounge cushion. Surprise curled through her as she slowly looked around.

Ruby was gone. That was impossible, surely she would have felt-

"Regina, I think perhaps it's time to come in," Robin suggested, a slightly worried look on his face.

Regina forced a small smile on her face. "Alright."

As his strong arms slid beneath her body to gently pick her up, she nuzzled into his chest.

She was so cold.

* * *

The diner was bustling, and it never failed to surprise Ruby exactly how much really could stay the same amidst so much change. Putting on her old apron had been familiar and odd, and in truth she still wasn't certain how she felt about working at the diner again.

"Ruby! Another beer," Leroy demanded loudly. His nose was a bright pink, eyes glossed over in thanks to the several drinks he'd already consumed.

She moved behind the long counter that split the diner until she was standing in front of his bar stool. Her palms were flat on the countertop as she leaned forward.

"Maybe it's time I cut you off." She considered his appearance with raised eyebrows.

A sour look passed over Leroy's face. "Aw, come on sister I'm not causing any problems."

Ruby eyed him carefully. She turned to his drinking companion, brows still raised. "And there won't be any problems, right Doc?"

Doc blinked at her in surprise, adjusting his glasses before nodding furtively. "That's right, we're just here to relax and have a few drinks."

She nodded at both of them before retrieving a fresh pint of Leroy's favorite lager. Though Leroy had been better with his drinking since the breaking of the first curse, she could just as easily remember several incidences where he'd gotten out of hand.

Her attention was pulled away from the men as the bell above the front door jingled, revealing Robin and Roland.

Ruby swallowed and plastered a fake smile on her face as she moved further away from the door.

Robin's arm was extended as he entered, and it took Ruby a moment to realize that he was holding the door open for someone else.

Her head ducked down so it would appear like she was focused on doing something behind the counter, but she had to bite the inside of her cheek when she saw Regina.

Henry was beside her, the tall teen with his arm carefully around his mother as she tried not to lean into him for support. Ruby smiled to herself, though she was still worried that Regina was recuperating so slowly.

Hands twitching with the effort it took not to round the counter and help the mother and son, Ruby forced herself to go refresh a few drinks for other customers instead.

Though she'd been gone for months, it hadn't been hard to slip back into the role of being a waitress, and she'd finished her rounds before she was ready to. She tugged the small order pad out of her apron pocket as she approached Regina's booth.

"What can I get you guys?" she asked after giving the small family a quick look.

She nodded her head absently as they each recited their preferences, careful not to look at Regina for more than a moment when her eyes happened to wander in that direction.

As Henry finished relaying his order, Ruby smiled. "Great, I'll be back with your drinks. Granny isn't too busy right now, so your food shouldn't take long."

Henry and Roland offered her bright grins, and she turned away with a relieved look. She worked quickly to prepare their drinks, knowing that it was better to get things over with sooner rather than later. There would be a reprieve between delivering their beverages and serving their dinner, and she needed it.

* * *

 _Regina's legs trembled lightly with the effort it had taken to walk to her closet and get changed. As soon as she'd emerged from her room, Henry had been there with a worried look and a steadying hand._

" _Are you sure you're up to this Mom?"_

 _She offered him a crooked smile, mildly exasperated. "I'm fine, Henry."_

 _His eyes welled for a moment, his lips twisting into a strange parody of a smile. "Yeah."_

" _Henry," she said in a strong voice._

 _They both stopped, and she turned to face him. Though he was just slightly taller than her now, his head had ducked down and for a moment she saw her little boy again. She raised a hand to cup her son's face, her heart clenching._

" _What's wrong?"_

 _He was quiet at first, his eyes remaining averted until she tugged his chin up gently._

 _His eyes were laced with remorse. "This is my fault."_

" _What? Henry, no. If anything I-"_

 _Henry's head shook vigorously. "No. I've talked a lot about how much I miss Mom and I know I've been putting a lot of pressure on you to help figure out how to fix this…"_

" _Oh, Henry." She had to swallow around the lump that had formed in her throat. "This_ isn't _your fault. I'm trying so hard for_ all _of us. I'm helping Emma for your grandmother and myself as much as I am for you and her. What happened was just an accident."_

 _He bit his lip and nodded, and Regina pulled him in for a hug. His head leaned down to rest on her shoulder. She brushed at the back of his head softly with her free hand, her eyes squeezing shut tightly._

 _She'd almost lost this again. She needed to be a little more careful in the future. Who knows what might have happened if Ruby hadn't been around to help find her?_

Regina's head shook minutely as she tried to focus on the present. Henry was chewing happily on a fry, and the image helped to ground her. Her emotions felt raw; it didn't help that Ruby was working tonight.

"Henry, would you mind letting me out? I need to visit the ladies' room."

Henry hurriedly swallowed, a slight frown marring his features. "You want me to go with you?"

She offered him an even look, one eyebrow slightly raised. His cheeks flushed.

"Okay Mom," he said as he scooted over. She could tell he still wanted to at least escort her to the door, but what she needed most was privacy.

Henry reached out a hand to stubbornly help her up, and she accepted it with a smile and a reassuring squeeze. She understood his need to help, but she needed some time alone to collect herself.

The trek to the bathroom was quick, and she was relieved to find the space unoccupied. She slumped back against the door with a sigh, her head tilted up as she stared at the white textured ceiling.

She was a little fatigued from all of the walking, but overall she felt good to be up and about on her own. Her legs were trembling worse than they had that morning, but she knew she'd needed to do _something_. Limited walks around her house and its surrounding land weren't enough.

Regina had begun to get frustrated with herself, feeling trapped in her own home. The diner had seemed like a good first step away, but now she was doubting her choice.

She brought a hand up to rub at her face, remembering how warm Ruby's brief glances had made her feel. That warmth was gone. She crossed over to the sink to examine herself in the mirror. The color in her cheeks was nearly nonexistent.

"You okay?"

The voice, unexpected as it was, made Regina look up in surprise.

"Ruby?" she asked in disbelief as she turned to face her surprise company.

Ruby shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. Regina was glad the waitress was distracted as she admired the snug denim jeans and the way the long-sleeved crimson shirt was rolled up to reveal the strong, yet delicate forearms.

She pulled her eyes away just in time, one arm rising to protectively cover her stomach. "What are you doing here?"

A nervous hand rose to comb through wild locks. Ruby looked as if she were warring with herself. The taller woman exhaled a soft breath before speaking again.

"I've been worried about you."

Ruby's gaze was steady, and Regina felt warmth begin to prick at her skin almost painfully. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Regina, I," Ruby said before words failed her.

Regina's heart began to beat fiercely, the warmth coming sharper, quicker as Ruby took a few hesitant steps in her direction.

The hand that slid up her arm and shoulder felt like fire to her chilled flesh despite the sweater that separated their skin.

"Ruby," she choked out as she was drawn into a tight embrace, her hands wrapping automatically around the taller woman's waist to clench at Ruby's lower back.

She could feel the pressure of a kiss against the side of her head, the movement repeating against the skin of her forehead a moment after that.

A knock sounded on the door, and confusion rattled through Regina when she found herself alone.

"Regina?" a voice asked carefully through the door.

"Ruby?"

Regina clenched her hands at her sides, her mind careening as she tried to understand how Ruby had suddenly gotten outside.

The door opened, a head poking through the opening. Ruby offered her an awkward smile. "Henry asked me to check on you - your food's ready."

Shock struck Regina as suddenly as lightning, though she did her best not to visibly react.

"Tell him I'll be along in just a moment."

Ruby hesitated briefly before nodding and departing.

Regina turned to stare at herself in the mirror. What the hell had just happened? Ruby had just been in here - but then _no_ , she hadn't.

Her stomach churned as she considered the situation, hands trembling as she tried to locate her recently replaced cell phone.

"Damn," she said as she remembered she'd left it at the table. She closed her eyes with a sigh, resolving to make a call as soon as she could have another private moment.

There had to be some reason she'd been experiencing things that hadn't really happened. Perhaps there had been additional side effects to the spell and the consequential contact she'd had with the imperfect Vessel. After all, her healing time had been dreadfully slow even with the Blue Gnat's assistance.

Ruby was a magical creature and _something_ must have happened when she'd arrived to assist Regina.

Regina was determined to find out.

* * *

Long tapered fingers traced the side of a dark brown bottle idly as Ruby stared at her lukewarm beer. The music at The Rabbit Hole could just be heard over the groups of people chattering away, the small dance floor only showcasing a handful of people.

The atmosphere that had helped distract Ruby so many times during her cursed life wasn't doing much to divert her mind from all the things she was trying not to think about. Everyone she would have called to join her for a night out was busy with significant others, children, or both.

The beer seemed uncommonly bitter tonight, and she'd barely managed a few mouthfuls before stopping. Mixed drinks were always an option, but drinking had lost its appeal almost the moment she'd sat down at the half-full bar.

A small commotion at the front door pulled her attention away from her beer bottle. She scowled at the group of _merry_ men that pushed their way through with boisterous voices. Thankfully Robin wasn't among them, but Ruby still felt more uncomfortable than she had a few moments before.

She pushed her beer away with a sigh. Of course she could leave, but what else would she do if she left the bar? Nothing seemed appealing, and she was too restless for sleep.

Someone sat next to her, but she ignored the movement. Her nose alerted her to a mix of wild forest, wood smoke, and...baby powder?

"Mulan," she said in surprise.

The warrior-cum-merry-man offered her a half smile. She looked uncomfortable in a thick leather jacket and jeans, the lack of armor no doubt the source of her discomfort.

"Hello."

Ruby shifted a little on her bar stool so she was partially facing her new companion. "What are you doing here?"

"The other men thought I should join them for what they said was 'a little loosening up.' I am not certain what they mean, as I have already elected not to wear my armor around town."

The serious consternation on Mulan's face made Ruby chuckle, and for a moment she felt light-hearted. A loud guffaw made her turn away for a moment, and when she faced Mulan again she was startled to find the warrior studying her intently.

"How have you been, Ruby?"

Ruby's head tilted curiously, her brows furrowing slightly. "Fine, why do you ask?"

Mulan's face was unreadable as she continued to analyze Ruby. "You were quite distraught when we came to assist Regina." She paused, her gaze steady. "I had no idea you and the Evil Queen were so close."

Both the old title and perceptive observation made Ruby war between anger and concern. "Regina has changed a lot since the old days. Many people I care about would be upset if something happened to her."

Mulan nodded sagely. "I see. I'm sure Robin appreciated your assistance. Your strength is admirable; you didn't falter once on the long walk back."

Ruby bit at the inside of her cheek, trying not to react. "My wolf makes me strong."

She had to force herself not to recite a litany of defensive remarks - the terrain had been ill-suited for a gurney, and she hadn't liked the thought of Regina bouncing around. Only one other person had needed to help her carry the slight woman, and that had only been because the gurney had been too ungainly to keep level on her own.

"It is one of the things that make you strong," Mulan conceded with another nod.

Ruby wasn't certain she liked the even, understanding look that was shot her way. A change of subject was in order.

"So, if you and the merry dudes are supposed to be loosening up together, why are you over here?"

Mulan straightened in her seat, looking very uncomfortable. "They don't bathe regularly."

Ruby half-laughed, half-scoffed. "God, you're telling me. I can smell them from here."

"Really?" Mulan looked both intrigued and sympathetic.

"Really. Come on, let me buy you a drink - at least I don't have to live with them."

"I often stay with Aurora in town, but I would appreciate a beverage."

They shared a smile as Ruby waved down the bartender.

By the time Ruby finally wandered home a few hours later, she was almost tipsy. She hummed as she unlocked the door to her room, absently flicking on the light as she closed the door behind herself.

She turned to begin stripping out of her clothes, shirt halfway up her stomach before she realized she wasn't alone.

"Regina?"

Though Regina still hadn't regained her normal pallor, she struck an intimidating figure dressed in a matching onyx skirt and blazer. A crimson silk shirt glimmered between the open front of the jacket.

The upholstered chair, with a print Ruby had often considered both generic and lame, seemed as regal as a throne with Regina on it.

* * *

"Ruby," Regina said in a flat voice.

It was apparent from Ruby's apparel that the woman had been out for a night on the town. Judging by the slightly glossy look in the lanky woman's eyes, Regina would say that Ruby had been somewhat successful.

"Regina," Ruby repeated, "how did you get here? Did you use magic?"

Regina waved a flippant hand in response.

"You shouldn't be using magic, Regina!" The words came out in a hiss of anger.

"Don't." The word tasted acrid in her mouth as she stared at Ruby and tried to contain her anger.

She could tell Ruby was struggling to keep a handle on her own temper, and she raised her chin in a silent challenge.

"You left without a word." The words were soft, but she knew Ruby could easily hear them.

Ruby looked confused, the angry tension in her body becoming one of uncertainty. A brief look of hurt flashed across her face. "What did you expect me to do?"

"I-" Regina stopped, unable to speak. Her mouth was dry. She brought a faintly trembling hand up to tuck some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Let me get you something to drink," Ruby said, making Regina's head jerk up in surprise.

The lanky werewolf said nothing as she moved past Regina, and the small reprieve from the intense green eyes gave Regina new energy. Ruby's uncanny ability to read her was unsettling.

"I tried to call you - when you were away, I mean." Regina gritted her teeth, not liking the hint of uncertain vulnerability in her own voice.

She could hear Ruby moving around in the small room, and a moment later a small glass of water was deposited on the end table adjacent to her right. Ruby sat opposite her on the low coffee table.

Regina reached for the water, grateful to have something to do with her hands. She sipped delicately, welcoming the moisture.

"Was that after Robin left you?"

Regina inhaled sharply through her nose, slowly reaching out to deposit the half empty glass back to the end table so she could formulate a response.

"Yes," she admitted. She was afraid to look up at Ruby, but she forced herself to do so anyway.

Ruby's face was strangely serene, her lips quirked up in what could be either a grimace or a grin.

She didn't speak. Regina gathered her energy.

"Ruby, I care for you...a great deal more than I would like to admit." She licked her lips, reaching for her glass to drink a little more water. "I called you because I thought that maybe fate was wrong."

The wood of the coffee table creaked out a warning, and she saw Ruby visibly force her hands to relax from the edge of the mahogany.

Regina's throat worked as she swallowed.

"You thought fate was wrong because Robin left you for Marian? You thought you could just call me up and we could just, what, go back to the way things were before?"

Ruby's words were laced with an acidic bitterness, and fury began to writhe within Regina.

"What, you think I wanted that? You think I wanted _him_?" she scoffed, distaste making her lips twist unpleasantly. "I am so tired of having my life decided for me - so tired of having _fate_ dictate the life I should live!"

"You had a choice!" Ruby's voice exploded as she stood abruptly, her chest heaving and hands clenched at her sides.

"It wasn't much of a choice," Regina lashed out in response, furious when her voice cracked and her eyes began to sting.

She could see Ruby stiffen, and she swallowed before speaking again. "Fate is cruel to those who try to oppose it."

Her voice was rough, and Regina was unsure if she had the energy to continue.

"Fate is cruel either way, Regina."

Ruby's face was pained, and for once Regina wished that she'd never shied away from speaking in those quiet moments after their bodies had cooled and Ruby had looked at her oh so _softly_.

"Yes, it is."

Her hands trembled as she braced them on the sides of her chair and stood, straightening slowly to keep her balance.

She could see Ruby waver, and as she took her first step, warm long-fingered hands braced her arms.

"I'm tired of bowing to fate," she said as she stepped even closer and was enveloped in warmth.

Regina gasped as their bodies aligned in a way that had long been denied, fitting just _so_. The cold that had permeated her since her recent near-death experience was swept away in a riotous blaze of vigor, painful in its intensity.

"I love you."

The words tickled over her ear delicately, and there was a shooting pain in her chest.

"I love you," Ruby repeated as tears began to trickle down Regina's face.

When their lips met Regina couldn't help but hope that, even though they weren't soul mates, the bitter curse of destiny could be broken.

* * *

" _Tink, I'm so glad you could come on such short notice." Regina offered the fairy a relieved smile._

 _The smile she received in return was bright, and she carefully led the way to the chairs situated opposite of her desk._

 _Tinker Bell squeezed her into a quick hug before sitting, and for a change Regina didn't even mind._

" _It's no problem Regina, I was glad to get your call. I've been so worried since you were hurt. I can't believe that Blue didn't agree to help you right away!"_

 _The outrage on Tink's face seemed out of place with her normal demeanor, and Regina smiled again. "Thank you for speaking to her with Mary Margaret."_

 _Tink waved a hand dismissively, a concerned look shifting onto her face. "Is everything alright?"_

 _Regina angled her head and carefully considered the fairy before her; she trusted Tinker Bell well enough, and there weren't a lot of options available for the help she needed._

" _I think that there might be lingering effects from trying to construct the Vessel. I'm worried that perhaps the Blue Fairy missed something. I'm just not..._ right. _"_

 _The pixie-faced woman nodded, immediately pulling out the wand Regina had gifted her several months ago. "Tell me what's wrong."_

 _Regina's words were stilted at first, hesitant to explain everything that she'd experienced as Tink nodded along and swept her wand carefully over the still-healing wound in Regina's abdomen._

 _Tinker Bell look troubled as she finished speaking, and Regina's stomach churned anxiously at the look._

" _What is it?" she asked when she finally found her voice._

" _Regina," Tink began, her green eyes sympathetic and her voice soft, "there's nothing magically wrong with you."_

" _What?" Regina was incredulous. Perhaps Tink wasn't as adept with magic as she'd thought - there was something quite obviously wrong!_

 _The fairy smiled sadly, eyes twinkling as if she knew exactly what Regina was thinking. "Regina, I think that maybe we need to talk about Ruby."_

 _The room was heavy under the weight of their silence. It was Tinker Bell's magic that had led her to Robin in the first place, and Regina felt terrified at what she might reveal if forced to speak about Ruby._

 _A delicate hand settled on her own, and she sent Tink a startled look._

" _It's okay."_

 _Tink's face was full of gentle understanding as Regina began to speak._


End file.
